callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Imran Zakhaev (Original)
Untitled Hi all, i was a bit bored so i decided to see what happens if you put god modus on in game over. Well zakhaev starts to shoot with his Deagle, but after a few magazines (its funny to see him reload) he swaps his desert eagle (it floats next to his waist) for his M9, so im going to add that weapon to his arsenal. --MP89 11:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) What Zakhaev says in Russian As I am sure most of you know, Imran Zakhaev utters something in Russian near the end of the introduction video of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. I believe I, after hearing it a few times, can make out what he says. From what I heard Zakhaev says (as if to the main characters), "Вы идете умереть скоро так или иначе." Roughly that translates to "You are going to die soon anyway." It seems to foreshadow the deaths of most of the protagonists. -- 04:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Bullet Curve? I was playing One Shot, One Kill and when I shot Zakhaev, I shot him in the head and he took the headshot. I know this because his head jerked back and he fell over onto his back. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't matter where you hit Zakhaev; he will always go through the same animation, as if the bullet shot straight through his arm. Moozipan Cheese 16:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) A Son? If Imran Zakhaev is so ugly, how the hell does he have a son? Is Victor adopted or something?Tezzla Cannon 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* This is about the article, not the character. Make a blog or something. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops? In the "Trivia" section, it says that at 0:34 seconds in the trailer, you can see him. I took a snapshot, and I leave it up to you to decide. Roger Murtaugh 21:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) That's Kravchenko - Guy who knows what he's talking about I've not been following ''Black Ops much, so perhaps it could be, although I personally doubt it. Regardless, I'm not sure speculation should be on this wikia unless there is very strong evidence. Moozipan Cheese 21:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC)\ His step sun?! 22:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks like NiKo Bellic to me -Dr Feelgood :Its definately not enough to confirm that Zakhaev is in BO. In addition, this man has a wider nose, less heavy brow and no facial hair, reducing the similarities to Zakhaev. Unless confirmed by Treyarch, this is not Zakhaev. Besides, Zakhaev is an Infinity Ward character, and do characters usually get used by game companies who didn't create them? Reznov was actually in WoW, a Treyarch game, so that is believable. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : :okay but picture that guy in 30 years with a beardwontbackdown 04:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Meaning that he would be about 80 in CoD4, which isn't so. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I don't know. I just read the page, and posted the photo. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 15:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::the kravtchenco mabey? - littleNemo ::: i personaly think its zakhaev and yes treyarch maybe wanted to bring modern warfare and BO together well reznov was based on zakhaev. Cpl.Bohater 20:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point. If they can base a character off the other company's character, why can't they take the character entirely? And how old was Zakhaev in CoD4? It's not imposible that he would appear in CoD7 is it? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape]] Talk 20:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Especially considering Black Ops apparently takes place from around the Cold War up to the present day. Moozipan Cheese 20:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Reznov was not another company's character, WoW was also made by Treyarch. Look, it may be him, but we cannot confirm until we have something more solid than a half second flash of a video. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :No, but Zakhaev is, and Reznov's model was based off of his. That's what we're saying. Anyway, as you said, one small pic from half a second is barely evidence. Moozipan Cheese 22:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I've watched leaked footage, everyone, and although I will not reveal anything, I can confirm that the footage above is not Zakhaev. I will not say who it is, however. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) hear me out on this Zakheav was a major general in 1996 so that should make him 50 which means he was born in the mid 40s which possibley means he served under dragovitch Butthead4 :There's no evidence to support that at all. Nor is it important to the CoD series. Be careful not to stumble into fanfic territory. Moozipan Cheese 23:54, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Zakhaev's faith/religion? Hi,im new in wikia but i just want to point out something on zakhaev's religion.Its a little akward for zakhaev to be muslim as he supports the soviet union and during the time of the soviets Stalin supported atheism.Therefore,Zakhaev probably lost his muslim faith in favour of atheism.-shadowblaze96 Dude, not everyone in the Soviet Union was an atheist. Heck, since Stalin died is 1953, you mentioning him is not even relevant. GothicEmperor Talk Contribs 18:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :The Soviet Union in general suppressed religion. If I remember correctly, people were encouraged to desecrate churches/places of worship. I think during the reign of Kruschev (correct me if it was a later Premier), and during World War II, they lightened up. YuriKaslov 19:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) where in the game is al asad desribed as a muslim Zakhaev an ethnic North Caucasian? Firstly, the Ultranationalist Party was originally based in Dagestan in the Caucasus, close to Central Asia. Dagestan borders the Republic of Chechnya and is a very ethnically diverse country within Russia, with a small Chechen minority. It would make sense then for the leader of the Ultranationalist Party to have been originally based in Dagestan, wouldn't it? Secondly, look at Zakhaev's name. Imran Zakhaev. That is not just a Muslim name, that is quite a North Caucasian name - Chechen, I'd say. The evidence for that is in the name of the ethnic Chechen prime minister in exile of Ichkeria - "Akhmed Zakayev". Thirdly, look at Zakhaev. Just look at him. See how dark he is? In terms of hair, skin etc. You could almost mistake Zakhaev or his son for being Middle Eastern. They look like ethnic Caucasians of some description. I know not all Chechens and North Caucasians have dark skin and dark hair - some have very pale skin or even red hair, but from what I've seen of Dagestan, much of the people do have quite dark skin and thick dark hair. If you don't believe me, compare Zakhaev to any ethnic Russian - Putin, for instance. In conclusion, I think it is very likely that Zakhaev is actually an ethnic Caucasian of some kind (e.g. Chechen, Avar or something), not an ethnic Russian. If Zakhaev was based in a North Caucasian country (Dagestan), has a North Caucasian and Muslim sounding name and even looks like a North Caucasian, isn't it likely that he is a North Caucasian? It's an interesting little point because it adds quite a lot of depth to his character - he isn't actually a "Russian" in the sense that he is not an ethnic Russian, just a Russian by governance. That puts him on quite a seperate level to ethnic purist nationalists and such. It shows that he, very much like Stalin, is casting off his national/ethnic links and embracing Russia, particularly of a Soviet (or at least nostalgic) flavour. --Owlbread 18:57, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was very obvious from the beggining that Zakhaev is not ethnic Russian. he doesn't looks Russian at all. I mean, Imran is an Arabic name. Zakhaev sounds like an extremely Chechen surname. Still, there are plenty of Chechens who are loyal to Russia. So Zakhaev's behavior is not abnormal. Check the disbandedSpecial Battalions Vostok and Zapad 01:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) 76 years old? So, I've just been on the page, and it says Zakhaev was born in 1935, making him 76 years of age. Where is that confirmed? Gvsz 20:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Zakhaev's height I just saw that his heigh is stated as 5'11 or 1.81 m. Where is that stated in Call of Duty 4? Put the source, or it's just a guess. JMSoap (talk) 10:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC)